User talk:AutumMisbe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carnivorous Alex page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 07:37, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 09:12, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Your story had widespread punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues that resulted in it failing to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:56, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:55, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Story As I mentioned above: Your story had widespread punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues that resulted in it failing to meet our quality standards. In fact, I just noticed you posted a story with the exact same issues which I've removed for the same issues. Capitalization: You improperly capitalize a lot of dialogue tags."you feral cunt” Yelled (yelled) Taliah (Her mum)", "you sit here doing nothing!” Her (her) dad replied(punctuation missing too)", "tell me what to do?” Her (her) mother said with a sadistic look on her face.", etc. Punctuation: "he only would reply with.(:)" Punctuation is missing from dialogue and sentences. “Nerry, don’t worry mummy’s fine, dad has been picking on me(punctuation pissing)”, “Sorry sir, we don’t have any money(,)”, etc. Wording: There is a lot of awkward wordings here. "When Nerry was 4 she had a mother and three sisters of course Nerry being the eldest.", "As they were walking a male shadowy figure wearing a dark grey hoodie approached them and asked them for money.", "The male figure took out his knife and went to stab Nerry, only inches away from her chest, Nerry fell over and landed on her back", "Nerry went with them during all this not caring what the mother does to her.", etc. Spelling: "Lately when she woke up in the morning she would she her father with some sort of bruise or cut on him", "“You’re always wining (whining) about me, what have I done you feral cunt”", "“I only wine (whine) when you don’t help", etc. Story issues: A lot of the story feels very rushed and poorly built up. Take the character's descent into alcoholism for example: "When Nerry went home and cleaned the house, she accidentally tripped over and looked into the cupboard. She looked and found some alcohol and tried some, it tasted good to her." Story issues cont.: The story feels like a fairly generic OC story that rehashes all the plot points we've seen before (abused teen, snaps, murders abusers, vanishes into woods). There really isn't a lot here to differentiate it from the dozens upon dozens of other OC stories which use the same plot points. Conclusion: There are other issues such as with the dialogue, but I'm going to strongly recommend taking your next story to the writer's workshop as you're repeating a lot of the same issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, March 25, 2019 (UTC)